Ultimately Crazy Competition
by KyuunoAmaterasu
Summary: Berawal dari Kiba, kapten tim futsal kelas 10 IPA-4 yang salah mengambil kertas bertuliskan: HIJABERS./'WANJRIT'/Deidara terpilih jadi maskot kelas 12 IPS-1?/"YEE! SEMANGAT, UN!"/Kelas Itachi kebagian kostum ibu-ibu rumah tangga?/"Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Otouto!"/Semua berjuang demi kemenangan untuk kelas tercinta!/ Warning inside. RnR, pliss? (Hiatus for a while)


Kiba nahan napas. Tangannya menjulur ke toples bekas permen lolipop rasa susu dari panitia lomba. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug-serr, kalo tau dia salah ambil kertas undian, bisa-bisa dia digebukin satu tim futsalnya. Sesekali Kiba merutuk dalam hati, kenapa dia harus jadi kapten tim?! Kenapa—kenapa—KENAPAA?!

"Cepetan, oey! Lemot banget, seh!" kata salah satu panitia lomba yang selalu pake kupluk kemana-mana, dia lagi ngemut rumput ilalang(?). Keliatan doyan banget sama tuh rumput. Tangannya udah kesemutan, dari tadi megangin toples yang isinya kumpulan kertas kecil yang dilipet asal-asalan. Sewot banget, dia.

"Yaelah, sabar, dong! Sabar!" kata Kiba, jadi rada gugup.

"Gua lagi mikir strategi buat ngambil kertas, nih!" lanjutnya.

"Kagak ada doorprize, bego! Jadi buruan. Toh, semuanya juga dapet yang aneh-aneh. Jadi percuma aja lo mikirin strategi atau apalah itu." balas si panitia lomba.

Kiba masih mikir, 'Pokoknya gua harus dapat kostum yang rada mendingan lah..'

Ada tiga kostum yang diundi oleh panitia untuk lomba 'Futsal Ceria'. Tiga kostum tersebut adalah; kostum ibu rumah tangga, cheers, dan hijabers.

Horror.

'Jangan sampe yang keambil kostum hijabers!' batin Kiba, histeris.

"Tch! Buruan, oey! Pegel nih tangan gua!" teriak sang panitia sambil nyodorin toples yang udah kusam itu.

Setelah bertapa selama setahun penuh(?), Kiba akhirnya mendapat ilham dari DJ—Dewa Jashin—bahwa dia akan berhasil mendapatkan kostum yang paling nggak ribet, kostum ibu-ibu. Kiba mulai masukin tangannya ke dalam toples, ngaduk-ngaduk bentar. Dan dengan nama DJ, Kiba ngambil satu kertas yang kebetulan paling kusam dari yang lain. Ada bekas robekan disana-sini yang direkatkan lagi pake solasi. Meksa banget. Perasaan Kiba mulai nggak karuan. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Kiba mulai ngebuka tuh kertas gaje. Perlahan.. perlahan.. keringat dingin segede biji jagung pada nangkring di jidat Kiba. Seluruh keberhasilan dan kebahagiaan timnya bergantung padanya sekarang.

'Friend, gua pamit sama lu semua buat ngambil undian ini. Kalo kita dapet yang nggak sesuai harapan, ikhlaskan...'

Dan tulisan ceker ayam dengan huruf kapital mulai terlihat di tengah-tengah kertas.

**HIJABERS.**

"THEEDAAAAAKK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuunoAmaterasu present,**

**ULTIMATELY CRAZY COMPETITION**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Syukur, sampe sekarang Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU. Setting (semi) Indonesian, humor garing, OOC tingkat tinggi, miss typo, nggak sesuai EYD, dan hal nista lainnya. Yang nggak terima chara keren aku nistain disini, dengan senang hati aku persilahkan tekan tombol 'back'.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 1: Persiapan~**

Semua anggota tim futsal kelas 10 IPA-4, pada nungguin sang kapten tercinta di luar ruangan sekretariat OSIS. Pertamanya mereka semua maksa untuk masuk, tapi apa daya, yang diperbolehkan masuk cuma sang kapten. Jadi mereka nunggu di depan ruangan sambil berdoa, sekaligus supaya bisa langsung mukuli sang kapten kalo dia salah ngambil undian. Mereka, yang terdiri dari Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Lee sudah berunding sebelumnya dengan Kiba. Mereka harus dapat kostum ibu-ibu. Karena mereka rasa kostum itu yang paling nggak malu-maluin. Palingan cuma pake daster atau baju perempuan, udah beres. Beda lagi kalo yang kepilih cheers, harus pake rok pendek atau rumbai-rumbai dari tali rafia. Sementara untuk kostum hijabers, pastinya mereka harus berhijab, dong. Kostum hijabers adalah yang paling horror bagi mereka. Mereka nggak mau berakhir dengan kostum hijab sambil lari-lari ngejar bola. Kalo cheers sih, dari rok, tiggal dirangkepin pake celana pendek, beres. Suara decitan pintu bikin mereka semua melupakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk dalam otak kecil mereka. *dihajar*

"Lha itu, si Kiba kawan-kawan!" kata Lee memulai pembicaraan.

"Gimana, Kib? Dapet apaan?" tanya Neji. Tatapannya mengintimidasi banget. Sasuke nyilangin kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil nyandar tembok—tetep tampil cool, padahal hatinya sudah kocar-kacir. Salahin temen-temen sekelasnya yang cuma bilang lomba futsal. Sasuke sama sekali nggak tau kalo ini lomba berjudul, 'Futsal Ceria' lengkap dengan kostum dan joged-joged. Nama juga udah terlanjur di daftarin. Mau mundur? Kelas mereka bakal di blacklist, dan dapet ekstra bayar denda sebesar 500 ribu Ryo. Super sekali.

"Broh..." Mata Kiba mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Elu mah, masa' saking senengnya sampe nangis gitu! Dapet kostum ibu-ibu kan? Lu emang bisa diandalin, Kib." Neji menepuk pundak Kiba. Kiba geleng-geleng.

Hening sejenak.

"Umm.. jadi kita dapat kostum cheers, ya?" tanya Lee menyambung dari pertanyaan Neji yang nggak kejawab. Kiba tetep geleng-geleng, hidungnya udah ingusan.

"Jangan bilang lu dapet kostum hijabers.." kata Sasuke pelan banget. Seluruh ekspresi temen-temennya mendadak berubah horror.

Kiba manggut-manggut.

"HUAPWAAAAHH?!" teriak semuanya—minus Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Dafuq! Jadi kita harus tanding futsal sambil pake kostum berhijab, gitu?!" teriak Neji dengan nistanya. Liurnya sampe muncrat ke wajah Kiba. Kiba ngelap mukanya pake punggung tangan, lalu mengendusnya. Bau strawberry.

Sementara di sudut sana Sasuke menggigil ketakutan. Hilang sudah image-nya sebagai kouhai paling cool di Konoha Gakuen High School ini. Pandangannya natap lurus kedepan, ngebayangin dia pake hijab lengkap dengan sepatu bola, kaus kaki sepanjang lutut dengan baju jerseynya.

'WANJRIT!' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~UCC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melawati perjalanan yang panjang(?), kini mereka semua sudah sampai di kelas. Semua penghuni kelas 10 IPA-4 ternyata lagi diskusi masalah lomba. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan mereka semua duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sakura ngejelasin tentang lomba 'Tarik Tambang Cewek' dan 'Pidato ala Bung Tobirama'. Sesekali mata ijo Sakura *Shannaroo!* ngelirik tim futsal kelas mereka yang baru masuk kelas. Mulai penasaran, Sakura berjalan ngedeketin mereka.

"Yo~ kapten! Dapet kostum apa?" tanya Sakura pada Kiba yang wajahnya udah 90% bonyok.

"Hijabers..." jawab Kiba lemes. Habis digebukin, gituloh. Dan tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

"GUA OGAH IKUT FUTSAL!" Sasuke teriak sambil nggebrak meja. Wajahnya angker, tatapan membunuhnya ngeliat Kiba—sang kapten bonyok.

"Nggak boleh!" teriak Sakura, reflek karena kaget.

"Loe itu bagai kartu AS di tim kelas ini! Kalo loe nggak ikut, kelas kita bisa kalah! Entar nggak dapet hadiah! Lagipula nggak bakal ada yang mau ngegantiin loe. Dan perubahan anggota tim prosesnya susah. Harus bilang ke panitia lomba lagi!" cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

"Bodo amat! Kalo gitu suruh aja Naruto gantiin posisi gua! Gua bakal ngegantiin dia juga buat pidato ala Bung Tobirama! Gimana, Naruto?! Bukannya elu pengen banget ikut futsal?!" bales Sasuke nggak mau kalah panjangnya.

"Se—Sebenarnya sih, gua pingin ikut—ttebayo! Tapi kalo kostumnya gitu sih... umm... gimana ya?" Naruto ngegaruk bagian kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Masih mikir untung dan ruginya ikut futsal, atau pidato? Naruto mikir keras.

"Semua anak yang gue tunjuk udah pas sama kemampuan dan bakat masing-masing. Nggak ada yang boleh berubah, kecuali gue yang ngerubah." kata Sai mulai egois. Yang ngatur peserta lomba emang si Sai, ketua kelas. Dan dibantu sama Sakura, fujoshi yang ngerangkap jadi sekretaris.

"Tch! Gua jadi maskot kelas aja deh, kalo gitu..." tawar Sasuke.

"Maskot?" kata Sai, bingung.

"Kayak anak kelas 12 IPS-1.."

**-Sementara itu, setengah jam yang lalu di kelas 12 IPS-1-**

"Jadi... kita dapet apaan, neh?"

Kelas itu cukup sepi. Penghuni kelas yang lain lagi pergi ke kantin, mumpung hari ini jamkos karena semua warga sekolah pada nyiapin lomba tujuhbelas-an. Sekumpulan cowok-cowok gaje kumpul mepet di belakang kelas. Nggak nonton bokep, kok. Cuma lagi diskusi aja. Pertanyaan dari cowok berambut klimis membuyarkan suasana sepi tersebut. Sekumpulan cowok gaje tadi rupanya juga salah satu tim futsal yang mengikuti lomba 'Futsal Ceria'. Sang kapten—yang bisa kita panggil Uchiha Itachi langsung bangkit dari singgahsana.

"Kita dapet kostum ibu-ibu." Perkataan dari Itachi membuat teriakan gembira dari kawan-kawannya.

"Syukur, deh. Seenggaknya kalian nggak seberapa bikin malu kelas." kata si ketua kelas dengan sejuta pierching di mukanya. Banyak banget? Entahlah, hanya Jashin yang tau.

"Terus, terus, yang ikut futsal berapa anak, un?" Kini perkataan terlontar dari seorang cowok bishonen. Matanya menatap langsung Itachi yang berdiri di depan kelas, padahal kelas udah sepi banget.

"Lima orang." kata Itachi kalem.

"Dan gua juga udah nentuin siapa aja yang ikut futsal." lanjut Itachi.

"Yang pertama, tentunya gua, sebagai kapten. Kedua Kisame, lu jadi keeper, terus Sasori, Hidan, dan—"

"Konan usul kalo entar ada salah satu dari kita yang jadi penyemangat tim." Perkataan Itachi langsung dipotong sama Pein. Bikin Deidara yang kepingin ikutan futsal—berniat nyari tenar, maksudnya—tiba-tiba pasang kuping. Perasaannya mulai ngerasa 'ada yang nggak beres disini'.

"Itukan urusannya anak cewek, un?" tanya Deidara. Pein ngegeleng.

"Enggak. Soalnya kita bakalan minjem kostum _'Mr. Bee'_ dari anak drama untuk maskot kelas. Kalo cewek yang jadi, kasian mereka. Kostumya kan pengap, tuh? Jadi salah satu dari kita harus jadi maskot. Biar unik gitu." Gini ini nih enaknya pacaran sama ketua kelas, tinggal ngomong doang dan masalah terselesaikan.

"Jadi Tobi ikut futsal, sementara Deidara-senpai jadi maskot kelas?" Dan pertanyaan dari si anak baik barusan langsung mendapat jitakan gratis Deidara.

"Mimpi kali lu, un! Chi! Gua ikut futsal! Si autis ini mah nggak ada jago-jagonya, un!" kata Deidara ngotot pake sangat.

"Jan—Ken—Pon, gih!" usul Kisame yang udah mulai pusing sama pertengkaran DeiTobi ini.

"Kakuzu aja deh! Kalo nggak gitu, si Zetsu aja, un!" Deidara mulai cari gara-gara ke member lain.

"Lha kok gue?!" teriak Zetsu gak terima.

"Elu kan nggak ikut apa-apa, un! Gua ikut futsal, inget? Gua juga udah jadi maskot tahun lalu, un! Gantian dong!"

"Tapi Tobi juga mau ikut futsal, Deidara-senpai! Itachi-san, Tobi jago main futsal, kok!" Tobi berjalan mendekati Itachi dan menggelayut di tangan Itachi.

"No waayy! Gua nggak mau jadi maskot kelas lagi, un!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~UCC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ye~ semangat, un! Ale~ semangat, un!"

'Gua lagi, gua lagi..' batin Deidara. Sekarang Deidara lagi kumpul sama temen-temen sekelasnya di pinggir lapangan. Yap, bener. Deidara sekarang lagi jadi maskot _'Mr. Bee'_ yang nyemangatin peserta lomba dari kelasnya. Deidara pake kostum lebah, yang bagian kepalanya menyerupai kepala tikus—ala Mickey Mouse dengan topi cowboy bertengger diatasnya. Itulah _'Mr. Bee'_, beda lagi kalo sama pembimbing club taekwondo, beliau bernama Killer Bee. Beda tipis, lah!

**-Flashback-**

Deidara yang terus-terusan berdebat sama Tobi, akhirnya dibentak Kisame supaya mereka berdua jan—ken—pon. Cara itu berhasil awalnya. Tobi menang. Bahkan mereka udah coba suit sampai lebih dari sepuluh kali, tapi tetep aja Tobi menang. Namanya aja Deidara, dia tetep kekeuh mau ikut futsal. Menurut dia, menjadi maskot kelas itu menggelikan, horror, malu-maluin, dan belum lagi kalo ada anak yang...

_"Eh?! Ada 'Mr. Bee'! Fotoin dong, fotoin!"_

... Meksa minta foto sama dia.

Dipikir dia badut Ancol, apa?!

Akhirnya, Itachi yang mulai kehabisan ide, usul buat ngadain voting.

Itachi sendiri sebenernya juga bingung, milih Deidara atau Tobi. Deidara orangnya ambisius, tapi gampang emosi. Kalau Tobi, dia gerakannya gesit, tapi tingkah autis dan sikap polosnya yang nggak ketulungan itu bikin Itachi harus mikir dua kali buat milih dia. Kisame milih Tobi, dia beranggapan bahwa rambut panjang Deidara bakal menghambat pergerakan selama bertanding. Sasori, yang tadi diem aja—kelaparan—setuju sama pendapat Kisame. Lagipula dari awal, pikiran Deidara selalu aja nggak sejalan sama dia. Bakal buruk banget kalau nempatin mereka dalam satu tim. Kakuzu sih nggak peduli sama hal itu. Pein milih Tobi, katanya, tingkah gila Tobi bisa bikin nyali lawan menciut duluan. Berlawanan pendapat sama Pein, si Zetsu milih Deidara. Alasannya, justru tingkah gila Tobi bisa dimanfaatin buat jadi penyemangat tim, alias maskot kelas. Kalau Hidan, sih, asal timnya menang, itu udah cukup bagi dia. Dia ikut pilihannya sang kapten aja.

Itachi masih mikir, pasang tampang serius. Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan seenak udelnya, Itachi teriak,

"Sudah ditentukan! Tobi kepilih jadi anggota tim futsal kelas kita!"

**-End of Flashback-**

Dan well, disinilah Deidara akhirnya. Tersiksa banget untuk tiga hari kedepan.

Berhubung lomba bentar lagi bakal dimulai, para supporter dari masing-masing kelas pada ngumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentuin sebelumnya. Dibelakang Deidara ada Konan dan Tayuya, mereka beserta anak yang lain lagi nyiapin drum gede—pinjaman dari club drumband. Panitia dan juri mulai menduduki tempat masing-masing, dan seketika itu pula drum dari kelas 12 IPS-1 dibunyikan. Konan dan Tayuya yang lagi semangat-semangatnya mukul drum sekuat tenaga. Anak cowok yang lain niup terompet bekas tahun baru kemaren. Suasana jadi rame banget saat itu. Dan pas lagi seru-serunya nangis dalam hati(?), Deidara ngerasa ada seseorang yang nyolek pundaknya.

"Dei! Lu sekalian pake kaos ini, yah?" kata Konan, si pelaku pencolekan. Deidara ngebuka bagian kepala kostum lebah itu, ngelirik sebentar kearah tangan Konan yang lagi nyodorin kaos warna biru muda bertuliskan: SEMANGAT! 12 IPS-1! Deidara lalu ngelepas bagian kepala itu seutuhnya. Mukanya memerah kepanasan dan keringat turun perlahan dari pelipisnya—bikin fujoshi macam Sakura mungkin bakal teriak-teriak fangirling. Entah sejak kapan Konan nyeka hidungnya yang mulai mimisan pake tisu. Tangannya ngegantung di depan Deidara, tetep megangin kaos biru muda tadi.

"Yaelah, un! Tambah gerah, dong!" kata Deidara memelas.

"Pake! Atau gua bilangin Pein, nih!" Aura jahat bin kejam bin sadis mulai menyelimuti tubuh Konan. Jadinya, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Deidara segera ngambil dan pake kaos tersebut.

'Liat aja, un! Besok-besok bakal gua balas dia! Nggak ada kata ampun, un!' batin Deidara mencak-mencak, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ekspresinya ketakutan setengah mati. Sejenak Deidara inget sama janji Pein kemaren. Pein berjanji bakal nraktir dia selama sebulan penuh jajan di kantin, kalau emang Deidara bersungguh-sungguh ngejalanin kerjaan barunya itu—nyemangatin peserta lomba kelas mereka. Entah dari mana datangnya, semangat empatlima berkobar-kobar didalam hati Deidara.

'Makan gratis sebulan, I'M COMING UN!'

Deidara maju selangkah lebih maju ke tengah lapangan, dan mulai berteriak,

"YEE! SEMANGAT, UN! ALEE! SEMANGAT, UN! 12 IPS-1, AKU MENDUKUNGMUU!" Nggak lupa dengan jogednya yang random, Deidara sukses bikin semangat peserta lomba dari kelasnya tersulut. Good job, Deidara!

Tapi sekali lagi, namanya juga Deidara. Tetep aja nggak belajar dari pengalaman. Meskipun udah diboongin Pein untuk kesejuta kalinya, ternyata masih gampang banget bagi seorang Pein buat ngibulin Deidara, supaya si Dei bener-bener ngelakuin tugasnya dengan baik.

Poor you, Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~UCC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oey! Fujo! Lu udah siap, belom?" kata Ino. Temen seperjuangan Sakura.

"Ya tentulah gue siap!" Sakura ngegemeretakin(?) jari-jarinya yang kekar. *dihajar Sakura* Cewek-cewek dari 10 IPA-4 siap memulai lomba pertama mereka. Disusul Tenten dan Hinata dibelakang, mereka berkumpul jadi satu. Tangan mereka terjulur kedepan dan ditumpu oleh tangan-tangan yang lain.

"Siap, 10 IPA-4?!" kata Tenten ngasih semangat.

"MENANG, MENANG, MENANG!" teriak mereka berempat, serentak. Tangan mereka teracung ke udara, kepergian mereka ke lapangan disambut teriakan semangat dari anak-anak kelas 10 IPA-4. Disana, lawan sudah menanti!

Lomba pertama: TARIK TAMBANG CEWEK, dimulai!

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Yatta! Akhirnya nih fic, selese juga! XD**

**Seharusnya ini fic udah tinggal publish dari kemaren, tapi sinyal lagi error—hiks. Sebenernya juga masih mau nambahin ceritanya Akatsuki cs, tapi males *digebukin* soalnya Uno ngetik fic ini dari HP. *yaomingface*  
**

**Fic ini juga hasil dari pemikiran iseng Uno yang lagi nganggur di kelas gara-gara kalah pas lomba tarik tambang, nyosor jauh banget pula (Yee! Malah curhat!) -_- Nah, berhubung Uno ini author baru, jadi maaf! Bahasanya masih amburadul dan humornya krenyesss banget! Oleh karena itu, Uno minta review dari Readers-sama sekalian. Baik itu saran, kritik, Uno terima! Flame juga Uno terima kok! Yosh! Segitu aja, deh. Sampai jumpa di 'Chapter 2: Berjuang!' minna-san! Jangan lupa untuk review~ :3**


End file.
